Modern alice en el país de las maravillas
by miguelmjro
Summary: esta es una historia basada en el libro "Alice in Wonderland" del británico John Tenniel, en la cual se han modificado a Alicia y algunos personajes de la historia para darles un toque de humor y algo de actualidad, es mi 1 historia en esta pagina se q tengo graves problemas ortograficos y gramáticales, asi q correcciones aceptadas y tratare de subir cada viernes si no avisare
1. La hipster conoce al conejo

Era una mañana como cualquiera. Alicia estaba debajo de un árbol, en donde podía captar de mejor manera la señal de wifi, junto a la laptop de su hermana estaba revisando sus redes sociales como cualquier chica, mientras revisaba su instagram, de pronto ve una imagen de su hermana y dice muy sarcásticamente "claro muchos científicos crearon el Internet como medio de comunicación, que después otras personas se encargarán de crear una red social de imágenes, para que la gente venga y publique texto dentro de una imagen, eso sí es pensar, o perfecto eso no cabe en un tweet. Será solo publicarlo en facebook y pegar el enlace para que lo puedan ver mejor ya que no quiero desperdiciar ningún caracter porque perdería el sentido. mmmm... pero así no obtendré muchos ReTweet, y a ¿quien demonios le hablo?, perfecto estoy loca...debería ir al médico o un psiquiatra... no mejor busco en google que tengo y asi me ahorro levantarme".

Después ver que lo que padecía no era ninguna enfermedad psiquiátrica, sino, que solamente pensaba en voz alta, y también después de escribir en twitter, en facebook y de bloguear, acerca de lo aburrida que se encontraba, pensó que era un hermoso día con un clima excelente, así que hizo lo más sensato buscó en su celular la aplicación del estado del clima según su posición geográfica e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con lo de su aburrimiento.

M0dAlic3: #buenclima es un día hermoso con 27°C. publicado desde abajo del árbol. (ok me dio pereza buscar coordenadas para darle más realismo a la cosa jajajaa pero bueno sigamos con la historia fin de la nota del autor)

De la nada un gran conejo blanco ha pasado y tirado la computadora, en un salto q hizo encima de la chica. Alicia fúrica con todo lo sucedido se volteo hacia el y grito: "grandísimo tonto esta es una winmac modelo 50, claro con esos ojos rojos que tienes sabra dios que cochinadas te estabas metiendo, deberias leer más los correos acerca de los problemas que trae el alcohol y las drogas, para que comprendas que el equipo que acabas de tirar es carisima, le costó a mi padre un ojo de la cara. Es más ni matando a 10 como tu y vendiendo tu carne en mercado libre, logró solventar los gastos".

Alicia toma un respiro se calma, ya que ve algo nervioso al animal y le dice " perdóname no era mi intención asustarte, es mas soy parte de una gran campaña a nivel mundial en contra del maltrato hacia los animales, yo también pongo mi granito de arena en eso"

el conejo responde "¿en serio, a qué organización perteneces?"

Alicia algo pensativa responde "No recuerdo el nombre pero ya los ayude bastante, los sigo en twitter, les di me gusta en su página de facebook y google+ hasta publicó sus campañas de animales descuartizados en mi muro, se necesita coraje para poner imagenes tan fuertes en público".

Después de decir todo esto la chica se acaba de dar cuenta que le ha respondido una pregunta a un conejo parlante gigantesco con un saco, se colocó nerviosa y además de que la cara del conejo estaba algo extraviada con la respuesta que acababa de dar, lo cual solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Aunque esta expresión en el rostro del roedor no duró mucho y con cara de susto dijo "Oh dios mio, Oh dios mio, voy a llegar tarde". Muy asustado empieza a buscarse entre los bolsillos de su chaleco, y saca un reloj de esos antiguos que curiosamente les llaman relojes de bolsillo, y dice "es muy tarde llegare tarde". Alicia, justo antes de que el conejo emprendiera el viaje nuevamente, e pregunta "¿que horas tienes en ese reloj?".

el conejo algo desesperado le dice "la 8:55 de la mañana", justo antes de darse la vuelta Alicia toma su teléfono móvil y dice "mi reloj tiene las 8:53".

"creo q debes estar retrasada mi querida niña" dijo el conejo de manera arrogante.

Alicia dibuja una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y segura de si misma dijo "bueno este celular es de tipo inteligente, antes que con tu ignoracia preguntes que quiere decir inteligente, solo te responderé porque estoy segura de su hora, pues resulta que en todo el mundo la hora es sincronizada por medio de unos relojes muy precisos, esos relojes envían la hora exacta a unos centros especializados solo en el control del tiempo y fijación de la hora. Ellos publican la hora actual con una precisión envidiable de cualquier "relojucho" de cuerda o pulso como el tuyo, y es enviado por medio de las antenas celulares hasta este dispositivo que siempre captura esa hora y me la muestra, por ende mi reloj es mas preciso que el tuyo" en ese momento suena una alerta y el conejo salta y nervioso dice "¿que fue eso?".

Muy apenada la pequeña joven responde "se me descarga el movil",

Aun más consternado el mamífero blanco pregunta "¿recargar?" inmediatamente comprende lo sucedido y se le devuelve el ego con el que antes presumió en frente de la niña y de su boca se escucha "Mi reloj quizás necesite ajustes pero jamás debo recargarlo y si me disculpa ya fue mucho de platica, tengo una cita importante".

El conejo despega del suelo con un brinco y entra en un agujero que había en el árbol con forma de madriguera.

entre refunfuño la pequeña decide entrar al agujero, mas que por ira, es por curiosidad de que le sucede al conejo, ya que podría ser una excelente historia para su blog, así que Alicia de un salto va hacia el agujero... Perdón primero recargó su móvil, con la laptop de su hermana, coge su cargador solar por si acaso y ahora si salta al agujero sin saber la increíble aventura que le espera. Pero de todos modos en su twitter solo se.

M0dAlic3 a comenzado a seguir a conejosaltarin

miguelmjro


	2. El dia que tocamos fondo

¿Donde nos quedamos? a si verdad alicia se lanzó por el agujero del conejo en el arbol bueno sigamos la historia, ¿Con quien demonios hablo? joder parece q se me pego lo de alicia pero bueno.

Alicia se lanzó a el agujero del conejo que se encontraba en el árbol, al ingresar era como un simple tobogán, pero de un momento a otro, cambia abruptamente de pendiente, la pobre joven empieza a caer y cae. Al principio tenia pánico pero parecía no tener fin. Hasta tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor y tomar un instagram editarlo y publicarlo, recuerdo lo que decia su publicacion.

M0dAlic3 #caida parece q no va a acabar este agujero :(

Despues de pasada su etapa de idolatracion hacia si misma, decidió mirar alrededor suyo y vio una gran cantidad de armarios, librerias, mapas y cuadros, entonces dijo

"valla esta gente si que esta en el siglo XV yo lo pense solo de ver el anticuado chaleco del conejo con su reloj de bolsillo, acaso no saben q con una cuenta en dropbox, google drive, box, sky drive o cualquier servicio en la nube, más una buena cantidad de e-books, se ahorrarian el espacio de esos cachivaches, y ni hablar de los cuadros y los mapas, por dios como si no existiera 4square, googlemaps y hasta el bing maps para localizar algún sitio. Esos cuadros por dios tomense una foto digital y editenla con intagram, queda mucho mejor y mas realista, o usen photoshop que se yo y tampoco hay necesidad de un portaretrato, para eso estan picasa facebook, googleplus, pinteres y otras paginas de fotoblog. de verdad que hay gente q no quiere progresar, y a todas estas dije todo esto y no termino de caer o mira"

Entonces vio una pequeña alacena, se preguntó si tendrían corn flakes, asi que metio la mano pero sacó un frasco de mermelada y para tristeza de ella vacio, no tardo en demostrar su tristeza... Tomo una foto con su móvil y la subió como una twitpic.

M0dAlic3 no puede ser la único que cojo de comida vacío y sin pan para untar #muytriste tr0l0l0l0l0l0

Después de hacer esto no le tomo importancia al frasco y lo tiró contra las paredes del tunel para y entonces logro encestarla en uno de los muebles que estaban alrededor de ella, entonces se alegró porque no se rompió esas esquirlas podrían lastimar a alguien o aun peor cortarla en su cara.

En esos momento alicia pensó, hay probabilidades de sobrevivir a una caída por las escaleras sin sufrir muchos daños pero esto seguro seria un excelente video bizarro para youtube, pero naaa es mejor que mis últimos instantes no sean para entretener a las masas con pensamientos tan morbosos.

"¿valla cuanto he descendido? en serio!, lastima que las apps no puedan medir la profundidad enviare mi recomendación a las stores de apps móviles para que desarrollen un celular que tenga un altímetro para así saber a qué profundidad estoy... a todas estas no se supone que a mayor profundidad hay mayor presión porque carajos no me han explotado los oídos.. y que lenguaje es ese señorita" se regaño a si misma "ante todo hay que lucir como una dama, que tal que salga del otro lado del mundo y me encuentre con un australiano o koreano super sexy como los de las bandas que escucho a través de internet, no que tal que me escuchen hablando así. debo comportarme como toda una dama, y mas pensando que la gente de por aca debe ser muy al estilo isabelino y yo estoy con mi mini falda extracorta de verano, debo comportarme para no lucir como una ramera, a pesar que me quiera devorar a los papasitos y churros que me parescan debo disimular y tener autocontrol".

Entonces alicia comenzo a hacer venias como si fuera una damisela, y además a hablar con un acento muy burgués, después se puso a reir y pensó en lo patética que se debía ver haciendo todo esto.

M0dAlic3 Una loca con piel de burguesa #quepatetico #jajaja

Des pues se acordo de su pequeña gata de la cual hay mas imagenes en las redes sociales que fotografias en todos los tomos de la national geography magazine juntos, cambio su semblante de normal a triste mirando hacia arriba dijo:

"que sera de mi pequeña dina de ahora en adelante?, sera que en mi familia si yo no estoy le daran de comer, su leche y todo? sera que se pondra triste?... ahora que lo pienso me encantaria estar con ella sobarla, abrazarla y tomarle un monton de fotos para que se vea bien mona y despues hacerles un instagram y subirlas al facebook y al twitter y tener miles de seguidrores y mi gata sera la gata mas sexy y codiciada del planeta guajajaja guajajaja guajajaajajajaajajajaja... pero aca no hay ratones así que se comeria a.. ¿murcielagos? sera que ella se los comeria.. depronto si con hambre uno come lo que sea recuerdo aquel novio feo que tuve q nunca quise tomarle fotos jajaja"

Mientras reía caen entre un montón de ramas y boom toca fondo en donde se encuentra con en un gran pasillo con un montón de puertas y a lo lejos logra divisar a un gran conejo blanco.. alicia ha tocado el fondo.


End file.
